Abstract Autism spectrum disorder (ASD) affects 1 in 59 children with (1) multiple developmental/behavioral impairments (social communication, motor development, movement, cognition, emotional responses, sensory responses, behavior, cognition, psychiatric symptoms); (2) health difficulties; and (3) associated biological abnormalities (genetic, immunology, brain function/ structure, neurochemistry, environmental factors).1 Persons with ASD live in families and communities, receive many interventions and services, and yet only 8-12% of adults are able to manage typical adult life demands successfully. The public health/education needs are enormous. This program will improve outcomes of people with ASD by training >25 talented, diverse, postdoctoral fellows/residents in two-year cohorts to conduct ASD science as collaborating members of interdisciplinary teams, to add knowledge about its causes and mechanisms, and to develop, test, and translate new treatments into communities.